


La esencia del cosmos, y tú.

by Alienkawa



Series: Polvo lunar y mandarinas. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: El frío y la tarde, las nubes y el gris.El universo es un espacio vacío si no son sus brazos quienes lo sostienen. Y entonces las galaxias no brillan. Hasta que llega él y te revive en una estrella llena de luz.





	La esencia del cosmos, y tú.

**Author's Note:**

> A Caterina, con amor.

Arrastrado hacia una nada infinita, que empieza pero no tiene fin. Se siente girar, vueltas y vueltas, a la redonda con el peso de los brazos y pies en la cabeza, y la sensación de flotar los pensamientos fuera de si pero dentro del mismo caos. La supernova se contrae, lo atrapa, lo aprieta y acaba su vida, poco a poco, hasta explotar.

_¡Pero aún puedes salvarte!_

Rápido. imagina el filo de un cuchillo; Tómalo, aprieta e incrusta con fuerza, mucha, mucha fuerza, la hoja metálica en tu casco. Ahora respira, respira. Estás de vuelta en tierra firme, aire fluido entra y sale de tus pulmones de modo que tu corazón comienza a latir de nuevo, frenéticamente.

Oikawa tambalea, lado a lado. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer con desespero por encima de su cuerpo, tocando, tocando, tallando la figura y comprobando realmente su existencia. Deposita un poco más de tiempo los dedos en su cuello sintiendo la fluidez de éste alzarse y bajar pronto tras cada palpitar. Abre los ojos enseguida, fugaz, como despertar de un segundo a otro sin saber qué diablos hace allí y cuándo se ha dormido. Porque de hecho la realidad es aquella, de espaldas a una cama que conoce pero no sabe cómo llegó.

La sensación de confusión lo invade, patea su mente y desconcierta sus ojos.   
La habitación familiar huele extrañamente dulce, un aroma a limón al que sus pulmones, ya menos acelerados, comienzan a acostumbrarse. Oikawa suspira con calma.

De repente la única puerta de estas cuatro paredes se abre y tras algunos pasos al costado reconoce la silueta que se alumbra con la luz de espaldas, la del pasillo, porque aquí hay una vaga oscuridad.   
Probablemente le han dejado descansar, aún desconociendo el acontecimiento de estar aquí y ahora. Entonces la otra persona enciende la luz de la habitación y sus ojos se llenan de un brillo repentino al que su mirada se entrecierra y sus manos se pasan sobre los párpados un par de veces. Su mejor amigo cierra la puerta y comienza a moverse, cada vez más cerca.  
Y Oikawa se pregunta si el fornido ha de estar esperándolo mucho y quizás sea casualidad que hayan concidio al mismo instante en que sus ojos abrieron, o si realmente Iwaizumi hubo venido a despertarle con un golpe, tal vez enfurecido o por mera diversión, y él inoportuno arruinó sus planes. Cualquier opción es descartada, de todas formas.

Los ojos verdes sobre los suyos. Arden tanto como el fulgor del techo.

— Te quedaste dormido mientras repasábamos la táctica. Matsukawa y Makki se fueron hace poco — Iwaizumi declara sin ser solicitado mientras termina de acomodarse en el extremo, opuesto al suyo, de la cama. Su cabello despeinado junto al brillo -irónicamente opaco- de haberlo lavado hace poco. Acaba de salir de la ducha, está seguro ya que detecta algunas gotas, muy pocas, deslizarse en la piel ajena, tan lentas y frágiles que un suspiro podría deshacerlas.

Oikawa relame sus labios y retrocede la serie de recuerdos dentro de su cabeza, risas, comentarios varios y seriedad reunida en una sola mesa, a metros de aquí, con papeles y lápices de distintos tonos sobre ella y tres cuerpos masculinos alrededor.

— ¿Y me has traído hasta aquí? — pregunta afilando una sonrisa, pero pequeña a su pasar. Toma asiento sobre el colchón, apoyado contra la fría pared, y las manos unidas detrás del cuello. Intenta sonar casual, olvidando toda la extraña pesadilla de un mundo oscuro y desastroso. Imagina a su compañero cargándolo hasta aquí, de cualquier forma (todas son válidas), y un fuego lo intercepta. Como esos sucesos que nunca antes había considerado pero pasan. Que su mejor amigo lo lleve en brazos, por ejemplo. Así que continúa con la altanería de fuera pero con las quemaduras por dentro, inquietas, fogosas.

Iwaizumi frunce ligeramente las cejas, sube y baja la nariz unos segundos, y en cambio cruza los brazos entre el pecho y estómago.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenía? — devuelve la pregunta con tanto manifiesto que sus sentidos chocan, hacen explosión y luego, lentamente, toman forma hasta reponerse. O mejorarse. Por lo que ahora todo es cálido de nuevo y piensa que mañana temprano tendrán tiempo para seguir repasando, los cuatro aunque aún falte algo de tiempo -como hubo dicho Iwaizumi- para el torneo de primavera.

— No lo sé. Es tu casa. — Sube y alza las cejas, activando ese desinterés al que Hajime nunca cae y diablos porqué se leen tan bien, hay cosas que ocultar incluso si han estado juntos desde pequeños. Así que por favor, no insistas.

— De todas formas ya puedes irte. — Y no lo hace. No pregunta el por qué de su repentina caída, quedarse dormido en medio de algo tan importante; Oikawa nunca lo haría y no obstante hoy le sucede, tan extraño y amargo como ese sabor que advierte en su boca cuando recorre con su lengua.

El cansancio repentino a pesar de ser lunes y no haber entrenado, ni siquiera escabullido en algún parque, jugando con Takeru como usualmente sucede.

— Qué cruel — reconoce, destapándose y obedeciendo. Los pies tocando el suelo pero sin tocarlo directamente debido a las medias. De cualquier manera debe volver a su hogar, como es preciso, y descansar allí sin entrometer terceros en su dispersión.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Deja que busque un abrigo, afuera está helado y oscuro. Aún estamos en febrero, ¿sabes? La primavera tardará un poco este año. Espera, espera. — Iwaizumi ni siquiera aguarda una respuesta. Tan solo alza la mirada que luego se pasea y pasea por la habitación, como rebuscando y recordando. Entonces intenta levantarse, pero le detiene desde el brazo, apretando, y mira la confusión en sus ojos verdes. Tan verdes y poderosos, como ser succionado por un hoyo negro donde toda la masa son sus ojos y el campo gravitatorio son luz clara que emite y de ninguna manera puede escaparse. Verde brillante.

 _Pero de todas formas te gusta estar allí, con él_ _consumiéndote_ _._

— No es necesario, estaré bien. ¿Podrías prestarme una chaqueta, solamente? — Oikawa dice mientras lo suelta y acaricia sus propios brazos, hacia arriba y abajo, un par de veces, transmitiéndose calor. Iwaizumi asiente, deshaciendo la confusión y su mirada ahora es serena, comprensiva. Sabe, de igual forma, que está preocupado. Lo siente, lo percibe. Es un libro que él ha leído tantas, tantas veces; La forma en que su ceño persiste en descenso aunque el fornido no lo note.

Él muerde un poquito sus labios, divertido.

— Siempre te has quejado de que te quedan muy anchos y a la vez muy cortos — oye la voz de su mejor amigo alardear, usando ese tono ronco que luce como un murmullo o un ladrido. Contiene las risas que advierten por salirse, suaves, como una caricia a su flequillo. En efecto suspira y busca el calzado para automáticamente ponérselos. Tararea sin abrir la boca, el cantar quisquilloso de su garganta. Por allá su compañero en el armario, corriendo de un lado a otro las prendas colgadas desde las perchas -causando ese chirrido incómodo y metálico, como el irritante chillar de  dientes o un rasguño en seco- de gran variedad, desde camisas a suéteres y camperas.

— Es tu culpa por ser más bajo — responde una vez que sus zapatillas toman su lugar, y sus ojos se dirigen a la espalda que se mueve, aquí y allá, y ahora voltea, satisfecho. Ve una sonrisa contenida de labios apretados pero alzados cuando de su mano cuelga un abrigo lo suficiente grande y ancho para cubrir a Tooru. No sabe si considerar esta acción como otro capricho de Iwa-chan hacia él. Decide tomar todo el crédito y agrandar su sonrisa.

— Y la tuya por ser tan débil. — Iwaizumi arremete el abrigo encima suyo, tan rápido que apenas alcanza a inhalar un poco de aire antes de sorprenderse. Él termina de pararse y una vez firme coloca el abrigo, primero una manga, con cuidado, y luego la otra. Sube el cierre hasta el cuello e inclusive puede esconder un trozo de rostro allí, justo partes como la pera y un poco de los labios. De manera que esconde el mohín infantil. Hasta que descubre el verdadero trasfondo de la recriminación de Hajime.

— ¡Oye! Que mis brazos sean más delgados que los tuyos no significa que no sea tan fuerte como tú — vocifera quejumbroso mientras, con esa rapidez de hacer algo estúpido, tantea una mano hacia su brazo ahora doblado, como exaltando el músculo de éste, y luego lo aprieta con una sonrisa digna de orgullo, o pérdida de ello.

Iwaizumi lo observa en un momento de silencio, Oikawa insiste el apretón con sus dedos.

La risa contraria lo atraviesa como un rayo. Él queda pasmado, embelesado, dejándose arrastrar por el desastre que su propia mente desencadena; la explosión de mil sensaciones.

— Ajá. Toma, ponte. Mañana me lo devuelves. — Iwaizumi lanza también un gorro azul que él atrapa en el aire y coloca sobre si. Después asiente, sin mucha consciencia, y los brazos a sus costados, en el lugar inicial.

— No olvides tu mochila.

Los ojos marrones revolotean alrededor.   
Pronto Oikawa obedece y anhela llegar cuanto antes a casa y arroparse bajo la calefacción de cinco mantas, más o menos, como es debido. Y el pensamiento utópico de también ser abrazado por Iwa-chan junto al desastre de telas y un colchón mediano y viejo. Pero magnífico.

Sus orejas pintadas de rojo. Inmediatamente agradece al gorro de lana que oculta el comienzo de un sonrojo, y el final de su dignidad.

~

La oscuridad en su totalidad, como detener el espacio-tiempo de un tajo. El aire es escaso, o bien no existe. Sus ojos, cerrados o abiertos, no lo sabe, cegados por la presión que empuja esta naturaleza extraña; un pequeño hueco que se filtra. Está flotando, sin gravedad ni movimientos propios, vueltas y vueltas de difusa dirección. Sus entrañas comienzan a estirarse, a doler. A pesar de tener un casco seguro, un miedo inmenso -que atrae la dificultad de respirar- lo recorre, lo toma y pronto llega el pánico de quedarse sin aire. Inminente.

— Aquí viene. — Siente el  _toquecito_ en su frente, propio de un dedo que se estrella allí, intencionalmente. Oikawa abre los ojos despacio, adormecido. Ve al autobús acercarse sobre ruedas, y a su lado Iwaizumi que ahora no le mira pero percibe de todas formas su puchero disgustado a raíz de él. Palpa los párpados mientras espera la aproximación vehicular, lenta pero precisa.

Un codazo ligero en la costilla izquierda es suficiente para despertar por completo.

— ¿En qué diablos pensabas? Dormirte parado. Seguramente anoche te has quedado despierto por horas, respondiendo estúpidos mensajes cual gran ególatra. Sí, miren mis fotos, soy hermoso y estúpido. Miren, miren — exclama su compañero en su oreja, cercano, al momento en que toman un lugar para sentarse. Al principio la voz es seria, luego desiste y es una vasta imitación suya que le saca una carcajada interna y muy sonora. También sorprende su habla, el uso de palabras nuevas en Hajime que, desde pequeños, ni bien aprendía alguna, mínima, pequeña o innecesaria, se encargaba de hacerla notar en cada oración, en cada oportunidad de mencionar algo inteligente o lógico. Y despacio llega la información, la idea de que, quiera o no, y ya sea burla o no, Iwa-chan hubo de admitir su belleza.

Tooru aprieta los labios conteniendo esa risa inoportuna. Hajime continúa puesto que Oikawa insiste en ver hacia la ventana, huyendo a reclamos  —: Eres asqueroso — declara entonces y ahora realmente lo observa. Voltea enseguida y los ojos verdes divertidos interceptan con los suyos, marrones y hastiados.

No comprende el insulto y sus facciones se encargan de hacerlo notar. Una risa contraria y luego un gesto de tocar el extremo de la boca.

— Tu saliva — Hajime señala y sus ojos se agrandan a la velocidad de la luz, también limpiando la esquina de su boca, una docena de veces, con su manga.

Cuando cree estar satisfecho retoma la conversación con la naturalidad necesaria para cuestionar si lo sucedido anteriormente fue una ilusión, o en verdad es un chico tan raro (y asqueroso según Iwaizumi) que de un salto pasa de tontería a seriedad.

— Para nada. He dormido bien noche. Hace un rato, en la parada del bus, no sé cómo sucedió. Estaba pensando en el frío que hace y de repente abrí los ojos — explica, un tanto abrumado, acariciando su mentón en un gesto pensante. Algo en su cabeza se une, como acomodar todos los cables en los lugares indicados, y suena un  _click_  —. Creo que tuve una pesadilla. No estoy seguro.

— ¿Cómo era? — Su compañero se vuelve hacia él, intrigado. Las pestañas revoloteando incrédulas.

— No lo sé. Quiero decir, si no puedes respirar es una pesadilla ¿no? — No obstante tampoco tiene imágenes explícitas del sueño, sino una extraña sensación de comezón pero sin saber exactamente en qué lugar debe rascarse, ese punto exacto donde pica y queman las cosquillas que parece rotar de lugar a medida que intenta interceptarlo.

Un vacío, negro.

— Supongo — accede Hajime sin siquiera sonar conforme para si mismo. Le mira directo a los ojos. Diablos. Él por supuesto aparta la vista. Al medio minuto la tensión se deshace —: ¿Quieres que te asfixie y me dices? — pregunta, un tono casual, y Oikawa devuelve el golpe desde el codo. Iwaizumi se retuerce un poco, sonriente a pesar del dolor en la costilla. Y él se contagia, como un espejo comienza a reír en su compañía.

En la ventana las casas que se dejan atrás a medida que ellos avanzan, las ruedas que rechinan de cuando en cuando, y la bonita sensación de sentir una calma después de la persecución.

— En serio me odias — acusa entre sonrisas, estiramientos incontrolables de sus labios, con una amigable sensación de alegría.  
Un sol que empieza a salir y calentar con su rayos a pesar de la fría mañana.

—  _Neh_  — responde Hajime y alza la nariz tan rápido como desciende, restando importancia. Los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su cuello en alto dirigido hacia adelante. Oikawa amaga murmurar algo pero calla mucho antes de pensar qué.

Luego se miran, treinta segundos de silencio, y estallan. Las risas atraviesan hasta el más mínimo crujido, despiertan auténticas, y callan no mucho después de arribar al instituto.

~

— En serio — Oikawa pasa los brazos detrás de su cuello al empezar, o bien retomar, la charla. La entrada del instituto a pocos pasos y ellos aproximándose lentamente, a buen tiempo de llegar temprano —. En serio, estoy seguro que no tiene amigos. Su estúpido carácter de soy perfecto y tengo una voz mucho más varonil que la tuya — él escupe, agravando sus cuerdas vocales al punto de sentir ese raspado en las paredes de la garganta de manera que piensa que lo está hacerlo bien, la imitación —, impide que los tenga. — Oikawa presiente un golpe, empujón o soltura desde su mejor amigo hacia él por la actitud infantil que ahora conlleva, mas éste continúa caminando lánguido, a su lado, cuando expresa la burla. De igual manera Tooru no se caracteriza, no cree serlo, por andar de habladurías así porque sí, pero, diablos,  _atención aquí_ , esa persona es tan irritante como moderada que sacarle de las casillas es quedarse corto, y  _bajísimo._

Iwaizumi, en cambio, escupe una risa contenida. Luego hace un gesto vago de alzar los hombros que se pierde en el intento, indolente y desinteresado. Pronto frunce sus cejas, está razonando la respuesta oral.

—  _Mhm_ _._  Pues es más lo  _opuesto_ , mucha gente debe tirar de él. Y si vamos a hablar de personas creyéndose perfectas, tú no puedes participar. Además eres idiota, lo cual quita cualquier punto a favor — dice, más en contra que a beneficio de su argumento y en su cabeza es como haber sido pateado de las maneras más humillantes posibles que ha de imaginar ¡y las inimaginables también! porque Iwaizumi no le sigue la corriente, sino al contrario, pero el punto aquí es que tendría que estar de acuerdo puesto que si yo lo odio tu también. Bueno, no tan lejano a odiar pero tampoco cerca, ni a mil pies, de apreciar.

— Idiota también puede ser bueno — Contradice Oikawa, separa las manos como considerando su argumento, y enseguida gira el rostro con la usual sonrisa de triunfo, de que el fin sí justifica los medios y al encontrarse con la mirada aún más fruncida entiende que Iwaizumi mentalmente no lo está insultando como idiota, sino mucho más allá de los términos insultantes que pueden decirse en voz alta y están permitidos.

La entrada parece ser mucho más grande ahora que la atraviesan, pasos arrastrados y un par de estudiantes de escasa cantidad que deambulan hacia la misma dirección, tanto masculinos como femeninos.

El sol rasgando la punta de los árboles, las copas iluminadas y removiéndose a raíz del aura de la mañana. Es admirable y reconfortante, la mezcla de frescura y calidez que abraza y despeina al mismo instante.

— Entonces Oikawa es eufemismo de idiota. No, espera. Viceversa. Vamos a decir que Idiota es eufemismo y Oikawa la palabra desagradable — Hajime murmura con seriedad suficiente para observarle incrédulo, por demás sorprendido. Oikawa intenta reponer algo con su persistente mirada dolida, agraciada también, pero su compañero continúa, los ojos mirando sus pies y un debate interno reflejado en ellos —: No, diablos. Mejor uso tu nombre, así no ensucias a tu familia — deduce y de alguna forma inquieta su curiosidad, la maldita manera de ser arrastrado con atención a todo lo que Iwa-chan tenga para decir, sin importar si es el centro de ofensa y de todas formas sabe que son esa clase de amigos que para bien o para mal, golpes o lejanas caricias, las cosas se aceptan ya sean defectos o virtudes.

— ¿Entonces...? — interpela él, impaciente. No podría sentirse más estúpido, pero de verdad que está intrigado sobre qué dirá ahora Iwaizumi. En efecto, su mandíbula congela en el aire, y el calor quemando, un poco, muy disminuido, en la piel sobre la nuca cuando escucha:

— Entonces idiota es eufemismo de Tooru — finaliza Iwaizumi, satisfecho y burlón con su manía de cruzar los brazos delante del pecho mientras camina y el mentón en alto.

Un calor en aumento.

Él se pierde un instante, el momento justo cuando su nombre resuena inusual en la boca ajena, algo ilícito y tan adictivo como un pecado por demás prohibido. Pero a pesar de no poder aceptarlo, de apenas rasguñar la sensación es como si algo dentro se llenase y escurriese cualquier preocupación hacia afuera, solamente repitiendo el sonido de su nombre cuando Hajime lo pronuncia, termina desistiendo porque el impacto es más fuerte. Y lo demás son tonterías.

— Cruel es el eufemismo e Iwa-chan el insulto — murmura un poco y sus manos vuelven hacia atrás del cuello, se unen y exponen un orgullo infantil. La ceja derecha de su compañero se alza; Iwaizumi lo observa directamente, rostro a rostro.

— No entiendo cómo has llegado a la clase avanzada — responde Hajime con el tono de "voy a golpearte" y una mezcla de seriedad divertida, de que ha alzado los labios en una pequeña sonrisa al hablar, un poco socarrón y un poco contenido a carcajear. Porque todos los días es lo mismo, pero de otra manera; bromas disfrazadas en discusión, discusiones disfrazadas en bromas ya sea debido a costumbre por tantos años juntos o simple necesidad recíproca donde molestarse y brindarse apoyo de un momento a otro es su fuerte. De ambos.

— Quizás porque soy genial y a ti te cuesta tanto verlo.

El silbido del viento invernal, los pasos progresivos y las puntas de las narices congeladas.

— Créeme que sé bien lo que veo. — El vaho que emite su compañero se alarga un poco más, soltando aire desde la profundidad de los pulmones y zanjando la conversación porque de todas formas ambos detienen, primero Iwa-chan quien mira hacia adelante, y luego él como acto reflejo puesto que no le ha quitado la vista de encima. Hasta ahora, que confundido por el abrupto detenimiento clava la mirada al frente y...ah, más jóvenes.

— ¿Por qué luces tan malditamente mal desde tan temprano? — pregunta él, sorprendido y preocupado, quizás como un saludo informal dirigido directo a Hanamaki que parece haber corrido un maratón; los hombros demasiado caídos, el cabello erizado como si nunca hubo pasado un cepillo por allí, y en contorno a los ojos las ojeras violetas y notorias que expanden todavía más su nueva curiosidad. De estar envuelto en sudor confirmaría la suposición.

— Makki anda consumiendo drogas — irrumpe Matsukawa, al lado del susodicho, y pasa un brazo sobre su hombro. Hanamaki apenas resiste y de hecho ni siquiera parece querer moverse. El semblante desinteresado de Mattsun, que esconde una  _sonrisita_ , es tan persuasivo y por un segundo cae en la broma —. Sólo mírenlo — agrega y enseguida comienza a estirar la piel sobre los pómulos de Hanamaki, con su otra mano, y éste sencillamente se deja, las pupilas tan apagadas como fuera de la realidad mientras murmura palabras indefinibles.

— Detente, por favor — pide a regañadientes Hajime palmeando su frente hastiado de la situación. Él lo mira un momento, conteniendo la risa que saldrá inminente en cualquier segundo. En realidad la situación lo supera, cada día más convencido de lo divertido que es estar aquí y ahora.

— Ya. Ya — desliga sus manos para elevarlas en el aire en señal de calma entre su mejor amigo y los dos restantes, en donde uno arbitrariamente no cuenta —. ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta al fin, dirigido hacia Matsukawa puesto que el otro, el del problema, no carece de ánimos para -al menos- respirar.

— Soy Hanamaki y necesito rehabilitación — imita el más alto con una voz aguda que ni un poco suena a Hanamaki, continuando con el estiramiento de mejilla. En su interior el hormigueo sube acelerado, atraviesa el pecho abordando calidez y estalla en su boca con sonoras risas porque la circunstancia es ridícula y debe llevar ambas manos a sus labios para contenerse, o serenarse. Situación ridícula, repite, pero agradable. De estar bien desde temprano, pequeñas señales de que será un día bueno y si se detiene a pensar él no tiene sueño en lo absoluto, por lo que su imprudencia mientras esperaba el bus habrá sido mera casualidad inoportuna, apenas un tropiezo.

No obstante Hanamaki se repone pronto (bueno, no del todo porque aún luce como  _zombie_ mal actuado), aparta de un sutil manotazo a los dedos que tiraban de su piel facial y un suspiro prolongado, como si estuviese por expresar la gran verdad escondida, una especie de confesión sobre porqué ha de estar en tal forma. Abre los labios, despacio. Oikawa desespera apenas, vamos, vamos, suelta maldito Makki-chan. Hanamaki toma un poco más de aire :—Tengo sueño — dice, y eso es todo. ¡Todo!

Y él había de esperar un relato, quizás una aventura como pasar toda la noche jugando una y otra vez el mismo nivel de un videojuego porque es tan genial como difícil, o un injusto inconveniente como mis padres han discutido y me escapé de casa porque soy un adolescente frágil, y aún más, banalidades y cantidades de grandes excusas o pretextos para justificar el profundo color bajo los ojos. Y nada. Simplemente sueño, ya sea de dormir poco o demasiado.

Siendo su turno de palmear su frente, Oikawa lo hace mientras suelta un par de resoplidos decepcionados y la sonrisa ya escondida puesto que a pesar de leerlos tan bien dentro de la cancha, es complicado si se trata de permanecer fuera con dos abusivos compañeros de tercero que se complementan para complicar su interpretación de las cosas. Sin embargo todos los rematadores son diferentes. Todas las personas son diferentes. Y él es capaz de leer ambos, encontrar su debilidad o fortaleza y utilizar el descubrimiento a su favor. Pero como lo hubo dicho anteriormente, tiempo atrás, no es capaz de leer a sus amigos fuera del voleibol y menos usar su debilidad para desestabilizarlos.

Así que no insiste, por ahora.

Poco a poco llegan más voces desde distintos extremos del lugar, todas complementándose en un murmullo entre charlas enérgicas y tonos amodorrados debido a la hora. Y el frío.

— Ven, vamos a lavarte la cara que ya me estoy aburriendo de tan callado que estás. — Matsukawa despeina a su compañero, y la  _sonrisita_ en su rostro. Luego baja la cabeza en señal de saludo y a rastras lleva consigo a Hanamaki hacia el interior del gran edificio hasta perderles de vista. Oikawa apenas ha alcanzado a murmurar un "nos vemos en clases" hacia su somnoliento compañero.

Despacio, vuelve hacia Iwaizumi, la situación inicial. Ha pasado poco tiempo pero el sol se siente abundar un poco más, tomando pedazo a pedazo la mañana contrarrestada por el frío pero que de todas formas es absorbente, un intermedio ni muy bueno y ni muy malo. Simplemente la combinación perfecta de complementarse mutuamente. En este caso, el clima.

— Eso ha sido raro. ¿Qué clase de cosas pervertidas habrá hecho Makki para dormir tan poco? — expone chillando e imposible de contener la sonrisa quisquillosa de que tendrá material para molestar al número tres por unas horas. Al menos durante las primeras, las más intolerantes.

Ambos reanudan la caminata, sin embargo dura breves segundos pues al encontrarse con un banquillo del amplio patio toman asiento sobre éste, de espaldas al gran edificio que pronto sonará para llamarlos a todos.

— Estoy contigo todos los días, ya nada me parece raro — contesta Hajime estirando las piernas, los talones apoyados en el cemento de manera que sus pies quedan inclinados hacia arriba y ahora se mueven lentamente de un lado a otro. Lindo.

— Cruel — murmura bajito, casi cariñoso, de esos susurros agraciados y tímidos. Observa y calcula la próxima jugada. En efecto aprovecha los pocos centímetros que le lleva a Hajime y se inclina de modo que su cabeza queda posada en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello del fornido —. Ver a Makki me dio sueño — admite y aún así no cree haber sonado convincente, a pesar de que Iwaizumi no desiste mas tampoco parece persuadido por su pequeño capricho.

Es algo inesperado, sorpresivo, la forma en que su compañero accede, sin esas increpaciones de por medio, y lo despeina a modo de reto, que para nada de siente un reto sino una caricia suave que lo arrastra como una pluma frágil que se hunde al vacío.

— No te duermas, en diez minutos comienzan las clases.

Lo cierto es que deja caer los párpados cual manto y el mundo se apaga, de alguna u otra forma, a sus pies. La abundante sensación cálida lo atrapa completamente. Él se deja consumar. O desplomarse. Ambas son válidas.

~

— Entonces no irás a entrenar — Hanamaki dice luego de oír, casi con desgana, su pequeña explicación sobre el encuentro que recientemente ha tenido con su profesor de literatura avanzada y que éste defirió a otro superior de peor carácter. El pelirosa parece realmente haberse despertado puesto que exclama con seguridad y una sonrisilla burlesca aparece enseguida, entre la mano y el mentón. Oikawa ignora la mueca mientras intenta robar con sus palillos un poco de camarón del _bento_  de Iwaizumi. Es interceptado enseguida, sin embargo. Y de regalo se lleva una colleja familiar.

No ha logrado robar nada. Y de nuevo la dentadura ladeada de Makki.

— Probablemente me retrase. Como castigo por dormirme y llegar tarde a la clase tendré que hacer la limpieza del salón yo solo.  _Ugh_ , prefiero dar cien vueltas a la cancha antes que eso — murmura, mirando de reojo a Iwaizumi, quien parece inmune a su acusación ocular puesto que al parecer dejar a tu mejor amigo a la deriva en el patio del colegio y ¡y! adormecido por completo es absolutamente natural para el chico con cabello de puercoespín. Por lo que él después despertó con el trastornado efecto de no entender la situación, de estar despierto hace nada y de repente el patio era un vacío donde las voces llegaban desde la lejanía, en el interior del edificio.

Oikawa en realidad no prefiere ninguna de las opciones que ha lanzado, pero ojalá haya alguna manera de saltarse la limpieza. Como convencer a alguien más, pese a ser arriesgado, que lo haga por él. Y sin olvidar la corrida, pero eso ya es imposible a no ser que tenga un clon. Y no lo tiene.

Suspira largo y tendido.

— Puedes hacer ambas — Matsukawa agrega, como respuesta a los castigos sugeridos, mientras toma asiento junto a Makki, delante suyo, y deja el sándwich que acaba de comprar sobre la pequeña mesa a raíz de sus anchos cuerpos. Ahora mismo nota cómo apenas entran cuatro chicos comiendo sobre dos mesas del salón, pegadas frente a frente. Detecta su hombro roce a roce con Iwaizumi y es un poco fuera de lugar pensar así pero diablos muere por reírse.

Advierte la fingida sonrisa de amabilidad en Matsukawa -apenas iluminada porque Makki está del lado de la ventana pero de todas formas no le quita lo despiadado- como una madre que con cariño exclama palabras aterradoras. Y de hecho lo han sido, ¿quién en su sano juicio condenaría a alguien más a sufrir tanto? Bueno, la pregunta se responde sola.

Tooru relame sus labios pues de pronto parecieron secos.

— Por eso mi preferido es Makki — admite, mejillas vagamente infladas y ojos entrecerrados.

Mattsun compone una mueca dolorida, similar a traición, mientras lleva ambas manos a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, como quien recibe la bala mortal —.  _Oouch_  — exclama, y al pestañear está de nuevo sonriendo tranquilo; el cuerpo echado hacia atrás y el brazo izquierdo colgando desde la silla. Luego empieza a pellizcar con las falanges de sus dedos la mejilla más cercana de Hanamaki. Éste no luce verdaderamente incómodo ni tampoco inquieto a pesar de estar comiendo, en pocas cantidades como suele hacerlo, sino estando por demás acostumbrado hasta con el más mínimo roce ajeno. Es un poco íntimo, piensa Tooru, a su manera.

Entonces es su boleto a desviarse hacia Iwa-chan.

Hace un poco de frío incluso con las ventanas cerradas y la calefacción encendida. El sol no da directo del lado en que se encuentra su salón, sino que ofrece una sombra suave, casi tibia, pero no lo suficiente para aportar también un poco más de calidez.

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca, o asimilar un par de palabras, su mejor amigo lo corta de un tajo: 

— Te lo mereces — declara con la boca medio llena, tan bruto como siempre pero al fin y al cabo así es como le gusta. Takahiro e Issei desvían la vista enseguida, demostrando escepticismo y aquí no participan. Mierda, traicionados por sus propios amigos.

Oikawa no responde en palabras. Comienza a pellizcarse las manos mutuamente, y nota que sin importar cuánto las frote seguirán igual de heladas. Porque él ha sido siempre así, de piel fría. Pero corazón y mente caliente. De alguna manera, rara.

Las mangas del uniforme le quedan un poco cortas, lo cual es mero incómodo y en algún punto desagradable, como si pudiese desequilibrar y perturbar en alguna parte de su monótona vida. Pero sin hacerlo. Mas estira los labios y actúa, colocando las manos heladas en las mejillas de Iwaizumi y transmitiendo así su fría, despiadada e infantil venganza. Sobretodo infantil. Su mejor amigo intenta removerse pero él saca fuerzas de donde no hay -porque vencer a Hajime campeón de pulseadas es un milagro a pesar de no estar jugando mano a mano- y lo sostiene así, mentón en alto, y helando hasta sus pensamientos.

Y la risa que rebosa, fuerte y auténtica.

— ¡Te lo mereces por ser tan inflexible! — exclama él en desquite, los labios tiritando incontenibles a causa de la agraciada cara del fornido, quién parece incapaz de soportar el frío por mucho más, con el plus extra de no poder deshacerse de su agarre.

Su estómago una hoguera. El fuego la risa.

Sin embargo Oikawa pronto comienza a flaquear debido a la distracción cómica, de quedarse sin fuerzas porque es imposible mantener la compostura cuando no se puede concentrar e inevitablemente lo suelta, despacio, como llevándose una caricia consigo desde las mejillas de Iwaizumi siendo consciente de ello y a la vez no. De que una pequeña gota no podría desatar una tormenta, pero en él sí. En él todo.

Sus dedos ahora congelados, vacíos. Una pequeña mirada cómplice, fugaz, hasta que ambos espabilan, él, Iwa-chan, con el intruso cuestionamiento de Matsukawa que provoca alzamiento de cejas casi al instante:

— Oigan, ¿quién cree que será el mejor  _besador_  de los cuatro?

Oikawa detiene sus manos en el aire, incapaces de volver al lugar inicial, y su cuerpo pasmado de modo que Iwa-chan aprovecha y además de empujarle devuelta a su sitio, muy pegado a la ventana o más de lo que estaba, tira un puñetazo a su cabeza que suena como un resorte porque no siente nada.

Sonríe y es su momento de brillar, lo sabe. Lo percibe en las cosquillas de sus encías, inquietas también en las comisuras de la boca, arriba y abajo, incontenibles. Despega la mejilla de la helada pared, con sus manos limpia un polvo invisible sobre el abrigo del uniforme y estira el cuello de un modo orgulloso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ataja Iwaizumi antes de que sus labios despeguen, de modo que se queda así, con la saliva brillando en su boca entreabierta.

— Con Makki tenemos una apuesta de... — Matsukawa comienza a decir, con su tono desganado de la mañana, del mediodía, de la tarde, de siempre. Oikawa casi rueda los ojos, ya sea gracia o apuro por saber qué. ¡Pero Hanamaki también ataja sus palabras! pues la segunda vez que intenta apenas relamerse para preparar una oración o dos, el pelirosa golpea la mesa con un toque de drama, logrando captar la atención de los tres aquí (incluyéndose) y efectivamente creando un silencio confuso debido al -no tan sonoro pero si abrupto- choque contra la madera.

— Cierra. La. Maldita. Boca — expresa éste y pese a no ser el receptor principal, a quien se le dirige con su mirada aterradora poco, muy poco, usual, puede sentir con todos los vellos el escalofrío súbito en todas partes de su cuerpo y a la vez solamente en los brazos porque muy rápido toman la famosa piel de gallina aunque no los vea debido a la ropa.

— ¿ _Ok_? — Mattsun frunce un poco las cejas en cuanto a confusión —. Pero me inquieta saber qué piens... — Y de nuevo no finaliza porque pese a no ser callado con palabras, incluso un despistado como Iwaizumi -si no se trata de él porque ahí sí que nota hasta cuando no ha comido bien durante un par de días (a raíz de un dolor estomacal pero por supuesto no va a creerle nunca) y por favor Iwa-chan entiende que no me siento bien, porqué diablos estás pegándome, ¡ten piedad de un enfermo! Te juro que también me duele la cabeza y sí, por dios sí, mañana iré a entrenar sin falta y te daré los mejores pases del mundo, por eso soy el mejor armador, ¿dónde está tu dios ahora, Tobio? ya, lo siento, ¡no más golpes!- puede notar la extraña tensión momentánea que los atrapa a los cuatro, como un reducido domo en medio del salón donde sólo ellos están encerrados, reducidos de aire que en cualquier momento podría desmayar.

Bah.  _Exagerado_.

Oikawa calcula la situación, despacio y rápido, y si hay una especie de problema o asunto por el cual el dúo frente suyo deberían mantener en secreto puesto que así lo parece entre esas miradas que se encuentran y transmiten palabras sin decirlas, decide que entrometerse no es una buena idea. Que ya habrá tiempo de indagar. Ahora, momento de comer, tranquilos, apenas ápices de maldades dibujadas con palabras y empleadas de boca en boca.

Rasca por encima de su cabello en fingido desinterés. Luego bosteza, aún más exagerado, extrayendo de nuevo la atención y deshaciendo esa burbuja invisible pero molesta y de gran incomodidad. El pinchazo de una aguja. O el transversal corte de una espada. Pero no de doble filo, Oikawa detesta las de doble filo. Y, ah, ¡la conversación, la conversación!

— En fin, hoy estará a cargo Iwa-chan. El gran Oikawa-san cederá su poder — expresa, brazos estirados no mucho porque Iwaizumi lo golpeará feo si continúa con su codo chocando cerca del estómago de éste, así que enseguida repone y rasca su barbilla como para mantenerse ocupado. Y la sonrisa infantil.

No obstante de nuevo recuerda la intromisión dolorosa, en su mente, del castigo y que tendrá que preparar una larga lista de música motivadora para no decaer en mitad de la limpieza, lanzando sillas o empujando mesas por furia o sencillo aburrimiento.

— Lo dices como si no tuviéramos entrenador — contesta Hanamaki entre masticadas y ahora mejillas abultadas. El aire es nuevo, renovador.

Oikawa cree, después de todo, que quitarse cada tanto la armadura es refrescante. Una humedad que seca enseguida, pero que su sensación es suavemente agradable, como esas tardes de verano donde un vaso con agua y una porción de sandía son las puertas al paraíso. Sencillo.

— Pero de todas formas un capitán es un capitán — deduce, alzamiento de cejas y sus ojos buscan a su mejor amigo quien pronto cruza sus brazos, cómo no, mientras sus miradas se descubren, divertidas. Hajime parecerá complicado, pero le sigue el juego muy fácilmente. Será cosa de amigos de infancia, Tooru no podría estar más satisfecho.

—  _Mhm_ , sí. Iwaizumi por favor no lo tomes tan en serio — la súplica de Matsukawa resuena a lo lejos, fuera de esta nueva mezcla color marrón y verde que se topan sin apartarse, las pupilas suspendidas y encontradas en otra parte. Y también aquí.

— Tomaré todo el crédito. — Iwaizumi sonríe lascivo, la lengua le recorre todos los dientes. Y Tooru también toma crédito a su sonrisa, a la maldita manera de encandilar todos sus sentidos con un gesto, de sentirse embobado por algo tan banal que todas las personas empleamos mas no importa porque ahora parece súper increíblemente poderosa. Gigante y natural, como un golpe de lleno en su cabeza, una sonrisa tan iluminada que en una hipotética situación podría estar deambulando tranquilo y al toparse con aquella energía, de repente y fulminante, tropezaría por estar tan sumido en ella y distraído de la verdadera realidad.  _Uuff_ _._  
Así que termina desviando la mirada y toma la caja de jugo para beber el líquido y aliviar, quizás no muy seguro de ello, el incendio interno.

— Estamos jodidos. — Los dos chicos coinciden al hablar y en sus rostros el reflejo de un lamento comprendido, que también parece una broma. E igual Oikawa lo toma en serio; eso, sufran un día el maltrato de Iwa-chan y me entenderán. Pero lo que es un susurro de un pensamiento pasajero, se deshace tan pronto como  _escribir y borrar_ porque es demasiado consiente que Iwaizumi lo defiende más de lo que califica como maltrato, admitiendo apenas que la mayoría de las veces es su culpa, de alguna manera llamando la atención porque quiere hacerlo y por ello Iwa-chan es un violento. Pero no siempre.

— Muy bien. Entonces hoy también — Oikawa acaba con el jugo en un pestañeo. En contorno pequeño silencio secuaz y murmullos apagados. Sostiene la caja en una mano y la aprieta con tanta fuerza, primero un dedo y luego todos, que el cartón se retuerce cual desquiciado y un poco de líquido naranja se escurre dentro de su palma -, confío en todos ustedes — dice finalmente sonando como una inocentada pero también simulando una amenaza.

Y la seriedad al vertedero porque sus comisuras suben muy pronto y sus párpados bajan con ímpetu. Matsukawa y Hanamaki actúan por reflejo; ambos recogen sus cosas y se marchan sin inmutarse ¡traidores!

— Deja de sonreír así, me irritas — Hajime expresa sin tapujos y parece estar conteniendo un duro golpe a pesar de lucir relajado; el uniforme desordenado que tan bien le sienta sin necesidad de utilizar suéter puesto que totalmente contrario a él, Tooru, de sangre caliente y apenas usando la camisa celeste y el saco blanco.

— Mi sonrisa siempre es directa y pura — responde soberbio mientras le pica una mejilla con la punta del dedo índice. Ambos ya han terminado con su comida y es momento de recoger las cosas. Hajime comienza a hacerlo mientras él persevera con el fastidio, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

La iluminación solar desaparece de pronto casi como taparla con la palma. Una inmensa cantidad de nubes extendidas y el mediodía ahora es un borrón gris sobre la esfera celeste.

— Directa y pura, viniendo de ti ya es algo impuro — replica Hajime, se aparta del insistente toquecito y de un manotazo baja el dedo que se mantenía en el aire. 

Un ardiente dolor. Oikawa se lleva la mano al pecho y entre un chillido exclama:

— ¡Qué malo eres!

~

El castigo llega en forma de tranquilidad, materializado en un salón silencioso y vacío de personas al que se adentra como sumirse en oscuridad y aquí no corre aire, o vida. En efecto disfruta la oportunidad de abrirse a la soledad mientras toma el borrador de la pizarra y se hace con el; lentamente comienza a mover su mano sobre la superficie de modo que el polvo que se alza es muy vago para entrecerrar su mirada.

No obstante, lo que parecía ser tranquilidad hubo desaparecido mucho antes de notar lo plácido del momento, justo cuando tres chicas se aproximan a la puerta y oye sus tímidos saludos pidiendo permiso. Admiradoras.

— Buenas — devuelve el saludo despacio, casi como un tono placentero y un poco de intento seductor -mal empleado- para agraciar la situación. Oikawa repone la actividad de limpieza y se acerca a ellas con una gran sonrisa. Un poco exagerado mas no desagradable. Después de todo está acostumbrado a la atención femenina, tratándose de asuntos similares y el sabor metálico de obtener tanta atención como quisiera. Y cuando quisiera.

— Nos preguntábamos si necesitas ayuda — expresa una de las chicas, con un impresionante valor de mirarle directo a los ojos sin agitarse. Él se permite dudar un momento; un mínimo puchero en los labios.

— Lo siento — declara apoyándose contra la puerta, su espalda pegada a la madera —. Pero es algo que debo hacer yo solo. Si no, no sería un castigo ¿no? — expresa contra todos sus pensamientos, cuando en un principio deseó ser suplantado en el castigo. Pero el juego sucio no es de su agrado. Así que ofrece la mejor cara de vanidad mientras arremanga el suéter y con ello la camisa de abajo (se ha quitado el saco al comienzo de la actividad puesto que sería mero incómodo moverse con cierto límite en el cuerpo). Luego cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho e inevitablemente piensa en Hajime, como una vaga imitación sin embargo, y piensa en la posibilidad de que a él le suceda lo mismo cuando estás tan acostumbrado a alguien que comienzas a imitarlo y qué va, a Iwa-chan no deben importarle esas cosas. Tooru chista inconscientemente. Enseguida despeina sus mechones y tapa la acción con otra de tantas sonrisas.

Las chicas asienten, él satisfecho.

— ¡Entonces por favor acepta esto en señal de apoyo! — La segunda chica, la de la derecha, estira sus manos y deja ver lo que parece una bonita envoltura celeste que dentro, probablemente, tendrá algún tipo de dulce o chuchería comestible. Oikawa acepta el regalo con gusto, después de todo se han esmerado desde tomarse el tiempo de venir hasta aquí aunque en un principio no deseaba ser interrumpido, así que lo toma entre sus manos con un aura de gratificación en la espalda. Pero entonces se endurece pues de nuevo hay un inusual sentimiento en su garganta, una extraña culpa, cuando al fijar la vista a un costado la silueta de su mejor amigo toma forma allí en el pasillo y se pregunta desde hace cuánto está observando con su rostro sensato e indescifrable; sin clara expresión que por ende le es imposible de leer. Pero no parece malo realmente, lo cual lo irrita en algún punto desde lo más profundo de su ser puesto que ese lado retorcido despierta e instintivamente replica si acaso Iwaizumi no siente nada al verlo rodeado de jóvenes que sin descaro además de ofrecer su ayuda le obsequian cosas que de seguro fueron preparadas por ellas mismas. Y, oh, un sabor a decepción cubre el interior de su boca.

Oikawa traga saliva con fuerza y vacila antes de hablar; sus ojos van de allí hacia acá y tras un carraspeo restablece su postura evitando la mirada verdosa.

— Gracias por el trabajo. Sin embargo tendré que pedirles amablemente que se marchen. Si no termino rápido Iwa-chan me golpeará por no llegar a la práctica. Aprecio el detalle y de nuevo muchas gracias, señoritas — dice sobrepasando la linea de amabilidad mientas es capaz de manifestar su mejor gesto de niño bonito, como diría Hanamaki, y alza el obsequio con gusto. O algo así.

Las admiradores ceden al instante mas no hacen el más mínimo interés de ocultar sus muecas disconformes, labios apretados y ceños fruncidos. Luego se miran con duda pero aceptan sin protestar de modo que, aún con leves pucheros, tras una vasta inclinación de cabeza dan media vuelta y marchan probablemente por donde han venido. El pasillo casi vacío. Y Oikawa, de no estar prendado a su mejor amigo habría afirmado con osadía lo tiernas que se vieron. Sin embargo en este mundo, y en cualquiera quizás, es de esta manera. Y le encanta tanto como enferma.

Suspira y mira sus manos, un gesto tímido, las uñas perfectamente cortadas. Se permite un pestañeo largo, como recuperar todas las fuerzas que ha perdido a pesar de no moverse en exceso, siquiera un trote a excepción del de la mañana cuando despertó sobre un banquillo en repleta soledad, porque aunque suene extraño un corazón afligido se debilita con facilidad. Los latidos son desordenados, a veces muy rápido, sobretodo en los instantes de peligroso acercamiento, otras veces tranquilos, esos días donde sólo pueden complementarse y ganar partidos con la sencillez de armar los mejores pases, y otras veces -dejando quizás lo peor para lo último al contrario de todos los conteos- son latidos tan dolorosos como si rodearan su esternón con una soga gruesa y tiraran de ella sin piedad hasta disminuir el aire y hacer de cada inhalación un infierno tortuoso mientras los latidos se sienten como filosos retazos, del propio corazón roto, que se clavan sin intención de arreglarse. O lejos de la oportunidad.

— Creí que tenías que limpiar, no hacer amistades —expresa Hajime, entonando un sarcasmo desagradable para él. Por supuesto que está limpiando y de cualquier modo apenas ha comenzado así que aún hay tiempo y porqué diablos no lo está diciendo en voz alta.

— Sólo fue un momento. Tengo mucho que hacer — dice con franqueza. Voltea e ingresa al salón de clases, hasta la mesa del profesor donde ha dejado el borrador de la pizarra y al tomarlo, dejando de paso el regalo, prosigue a la ventana más próxima. Allí sacude el polvo con el cuidado de echarse la corbata sobre la espalda. Se toma el tiempo del mundo, como bien dicen, y tarda lo suficiente para oír los pasos que también se adentran a la habitación. Sacude el polvo muy rápido, sin embargo. A pesar de pensar que tendría la irónica valentía para evitar la mirada de su compañero por un rato más, falla muy pronto puesto que el frío es violento y eventualmente cierra la ventana mas se apoya en ella con sutil tranquilidad.

El borrador en sus manos inquietas. La cortina acariciando su nuca.

— ¿Ahora me dirás que _juusto_ hoy han ensuciado como nunca? La vida no es un drama — dice Iwaizumi con sutil franqueza y toque de gracia que él no encuentra. Lo ve moverse más cerca, así solamente con la camisa -los brazos duros y apretados- y el pantalón marrón que pese a ser suelto enmarca las piernas endurecidas debido al voleibol de modo que Oikawa percibe las cosquillas dentro y fuera de su estómago cual comezón inocente que inicia con una sonrisa, inconsciente, y se extiende sobre ruedas como un virus indestructible e inalcanzable. Y a veces duele. Pero también están esos momentos de lucidez, de aprovechar cada pequeña oportunidad de permanecer juntos porque así lo quiere la vida y, por favor no nos separemos nunca, piensa.

— Sí lo es — afirma mientras su compañero toma asiento en la mesa del profesor. Sus ojos en la ancha y fornida espalda. Luego sube por la columna e inevitablemente llega al cuello descubierto. Él a punto de perder la compostura sólo usando su mirada. Se pregunta si podría desestabilizar todo ese manojo de firmeza con un simple suspiro hacia su nuca, tomarlo desprevenido y también después besarle durante el momento de confusión, afilar los dientes y adueñarse de eso que se suyo pero a la vez no lo es, porque mitad sí lo es mientras tanto la otra mitad aún espera por ser reclamada, como hubo leído en algún lado; si uno está enamorado pero el otro no se trata de un amor a medias, un  _semi_ -enamoramiento; para estar completamente enamorado hay que ser consciente de que uno también es querido de la misma forma(*). Espabila y prosigue —: Pero,  _nope_ , para nada. La suciedad de hoy es la de siempre, sin embargo te recuerdo que usualmente la limpieza la hacen dos personas. O más — contradice al final, orgulloso y hambriento de su argumento mezclado con sus pocas ganas de limpiar mas en cambio con sus increíbles ganas de entrenar y hacerse con los mejores saques del día.

— Entonces me pides que te ayude indirectamente —Hajime deduce con un carraspeo leve en su garganta, como extendiendo las palabras sobre una mesa y éstas fuesen cartas que al azar se elevan en un elegir a la suerte. Él ni siquiera ha considerado la opción pero extrañamente le suena divertido. Tampoco esperaba a Iwa-chan aquí, irrumpiendo con su persona durante su tarea, ¡pero aquí está! Por lo que siente un mínimo hormigueo risueño, de que tal vez su compañero lo necesite, aunque sea un poco mas no tanto como él, ya sea para hablar tonterías o acusarse con crueldad o simpatía, e inevitablemente lo busque para pasar un reducido tiempo antes de marchar al entrenamiento.   
Oikawa no puede verle la cara directamente pero está seguro, asimismo un poco por el obvio movimiento, que Iwaizumi cruza los brazos al acusarle. Quizás también acaricia su mentón en un gesto pensante pero él enseguida descarta la opción.   
De cualquier manera la acusación es falsa a causa de que no tiene motivos para arrastrarle con su castigo pero si los tiene cuando se trata de quedarse a su lado, a que lo acompañe todo el tiempo posible por más egoísta que suene. Aprovechar las oportunidades, reitera. Trabajar duramente para ello. 

_Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás. (*)_

De pronto ríe. Se siente salvaje, ávido.  Aprieta el borrador entre sus manos y la carcajada se alarga un poco más. ¡Qué día!   
Oikawa finalmente suspira prolongado, largos segundos, y recupera su seriedad mas todavía ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. 

 —¿No te duele la cara de forzar tanto una sonrisa? — Iwaizumi no voltea al preguntarle con su tono intrigado de fingida apatía -que Oikawa contra toda marea se traga de la mejor manera- pero aún así se sorprende porque de nuevo aparece ese sentimiento recíproco de conocerse tan a fondo (y por supuesto sus labios alzados tan prominentes descienden al instante debido a un nuevo apretujar en el pecho además de haber sido descubierto en pleno acto de crimen incluso si no ha sido visto lo cual lo expone y debilita más), tan malditamente a fondo que cualquier caricia es una pieza más para el rompecabezas. Y después de armarlo, descubrirlo.

Exageraciones.  

Entonces entiende que dejarse arrastrar en un momento tan crucial sería imprudente. Ama su compañía, siempre y cuando él no esté siendo difamado por cada movimiento operado.  Así que continúa con lo que debería continuar y se preocupa en lo que se debe preocupar. Ahora, la limpieza. 

—  _Nope_  — insiste, la voz infantil. Después exhala —. Mantengo mi postura. Puedo con esto. — Tooru tararea con auténtico bienestar digno de sobrellevar el ambiente, ese extraño que ahora se convierte en polvo sacudido, y tras dejar el borrador junto a la pizarra comienza a limpiar y ordenar las mesas con suma tranquilidad pese a la nueva sonrisa cantante. 

Se pasea dentro de estas cuatro paredes mientras Iwaizumi mantiene su postura y de a ratos percibe sus ojos siguiéndole los movimientos. El chirrido tras cada empujón y un silencio que a la larga se rompe, se aplasta y el impacto es más fuerte que caerse de rodillas. 

— Siempre crees poder con todo y terminas dañándote.

 La esencia se torna grisácea, cubre el cielo e impregna una tormenta helada capaz de detener sus pensamientos, hacerse con ellos y revolverlos hasta tomar una forma incoherente de los cuales no puede ni huir ni tomar control. Una especie de tornado. Entonces la sensación helada erizando sus brazos medio descubiertos.   
Oikawa baja la vista. Diablos, diablos. Sus manos tiemblan incompetentes y en el pecho una punzada a la realidad.

— ¿Cuándo esta conversación pasó a ser sobre mi? — pregunta, aún inquieto, aún quejumbroso en el interior. No obstante se convence de que no es tiempo de ser débil, inclusive si en cada ocasión en la que están solos su cuerpo y mente destruyen todas las barreras, por lo que tras una rápida inhalación infla el pecho con determinación y lo enfrenta con su seguridad.

— Siempre es sobre ti — contesta Hajime en completa sinceridad de modo que todo el aire se escabulle muy pronto, incapaz de soportar sus propios pulmones al compás de los latidos apresurados. Y otra vez desde el principio. 

Oikawa sube la vista. Ambos coinciden al mirarse, finalmente; el brillo verde con un tono tan peculiar al que termina atraído, sus piernas dirigiéndose por cuenta propia hacia la única causa de esta desestabilización constante. Pero ahora sólo es un pensamiento pasajero porque el nuevo aire es más ligero, una suave caricia como la lluvia en verano. 

En efecto toma una de las tantas sillas, (en el trayecto puede sentir la mirada, la insistente mirada, de nuevo siguiendo, analizando casi como él), y tras acomodarla frente a Hajime toma asiento delante suyo. Cree que es la primera vez -en mucho tiempo- que puede verlo tan bien desde abajo, desde la silla que es diminuta en comparación a la amplia mesa del profesor de la cual Iwa-chan todavía permanece sentado, y él a su merced. Los pies de su mejor amigo casi están colgando en el aire. De haber sido otra la situación, con suma certeza, le habría recordado la distancia de centímetros en sus estaturas y, con aún más seguridad, recibiría un golpe demoledor apto para introducirlo -violentamente- a un sueño o bien desmayo. 

Iwaizumi lo acorrala con una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto mínimo pero a la vez tan inmenso que le transmite la confianza, como evidenciando que está ahí para lo que sea, siempre, siempre para él, Oikawa Tooru. 

La esencia colorida.

A la mierda la determinación.

Pequeño silencio. Los tintes rondando en el ambiente. Largos minutos. Una brisa fría en su espalda. Pocos minutos. 

Tooru inhala una gran cantidad de aire antes de caer, puesto que literalmente se deja caer, sin previo aviso o siquiera indicio, sobre Iwa-chan quien no se ha movido de la amplia mesa del profesor; él más cerca del susodicho que continúa sonriendo pero ahora debe mantener una mueca inconclusa, confundido en algún aspecto.   
Y Tooru se rompe frente a él, la mejilla aplastada, sobre sus piernas apegadas. La faceta de fragilidad escabulle entre toda esa voluntad y sale a flote recibiendo la fulgurante luz de preocupación que Hajime emana. Percibe una mano en su cabello y al instante los dedos paseándose con cariño inusual entre los mechones chocolate.

— ¿Realmente crees que esta vez derrotaremos a Ushiwaka? — la pregunta sale de sus labios cual suspiro que ha sido arrastrado largo tiempo. En efecto así lo siente.   
Ellos han trabajado hasta el sudor con la meta en alto de alcanzar la siguiente ronda y derrotar a todos los oponentes, los que tengan enfrente y los que están más adelante. Porque aquel que deja caer el balón en la cancha pierde, sufre las consecuencias de una agonía pesada, una roca sobre la espalda que nunca marchará puesto que su recuerdo revivirá la sensación junto a esa frustración concluyente de orgullos y sonrisas. 

Su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Iwaizumi, la mejilla insistente contra los muslos juntos; agradece que la tela del pantalón -del uniforme -es suave, de algún modo, para la mitad de su rostro. 

Cuando mira hacia arriba ante el silencio (esperando paciente la respuesta), se olvida un poco de ella, como deambulando, un sonámbulo despierto, entre pasillos y esa realidad reflejada en sus ojos que observan fascinados; su compañero desde la infancia, Iwaizumi, con su mentón en alto, la piel bronceada en ese tono justo y esa masculinidad con la que se caracteriza que, momentáneamente, dan un impulso, similar a un puñetazo, que despierta sus entrañas y el corazón hasta robar su aliento. Y Oikawa piensa que le gustaría ser un poco más como él, asimismo en fuerza, pero sobretodo por su gran determinación y capacidad de emanar el aura de todo estará bien (una abundante sensación cálida) con una fuerte, rebozante y violenta habilidad. 

— Prometimos hacerlo. Estamos trabajando tan duro para lograrlo, ¿no? — dice, manifestando sus recientes pensamientos. Pero Oikawa persiste turbado, los ojos agrandados de admiración. Por lo mientras trata de leer sus labios porque ahora todo es silencio, un breve zumbido, una cosquilla en sus oídos, de estar perdido por dentro y no percibir lo que sucede afuera. Como detenerse un instante, tenue, donde ni siquiera los párpados se mueven y se está mirando un punto fijo mas tampoco se está mirando puesto que la mente proyecta otra cosa; ese breve viaje mental que necesita un chasquido o dos para regresar.

De repente percibe un familiar  _toquecito_  en su frente. Parpadea. Y ahora la directa figura lo toma del rostro, mantiene su mentón en alto con ambas manos, apenas apretando mientras un dedo se cuela por detrás de su oreja, y con simpleza expresa: 

— Deja de mirarme de esa forma. — El casi susurro atraviesa sus sienes.

— Pensaba en lo bien que luces — responde, a pesar de no haber recibido una pregunta evidente.   
Otro dedo llega a la otra oreja.   
Pensaba en su cuello, en el primer botón desabrochado imponiendo desorden, espontáneo, en la corbata a medio arreglar y su pecho y abdomen moviéndose rítmicos pero parsimoniosos a raíz de la respiración, allí bajo la camisa  escolar. Tooru continúa —: En verdad, Iwa-chan. Incluso alguien como yo... — inicia posando su mirada en él, ésta vez realmente mirando sus ojos verdes. Hace el esfuerzo del siglo por no decaer de nuevo, ser succionado en un metafórico agujero negro sin escapatoria a pesar de que lo sostiene con sus fuertes manos y a su vez inmoviliza; las cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Luego sonríe con arrogancia, con su mejor cara de niño bonito —...incluso alguien como yo puede notarlo — termina diciendo, a su manera de señalar las cosas detrás de bromas, escondiendo la verdad tras risas, y siente un poco de menos peso en su garganta. Intermitente-mente. 

Alguien como él; ¿una especie de cobarde que esconde sus sentimientos tras palabrerías, o referido al lado físico al que las jóvenes se fijan y su ego va en aumento? Oikawa prefiere el beneficio de la duda, inclusive tratándose de si mismo.

— ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?  

No es capaz de responder en palabras. A dónde pretende llegar, repite, no lo sabe con exactitud. A todos lados. Aquí y allá, todo el tiempo. Por lo que deja al silencio consumir el tiempo y despacio vuelve a acostarse en sus piernas, evitando el contacto ocular pero manteniendo el físico con viveza. De nuevo la caricia en el cabello, tranquilo; Su relación dulce y amarga, dulce y agresiva. Suya, después de todo, por completa su favorita. A su idea, como en equilibrio, el bien y el mal, él de un lado de la balanza e Iwa-chan del otro, manteniéndose y ayudándose mutuamente en perfecta igualdad y sincronía.

Afuera las voces altas, un par de gotas inoportunas y los cantos del viento. El frío y la tarde, las nubes y el gris.

Poco a poco el silencio repone su voluntad, pule su brillo y más tarde siente un fuego ardiente que tendrá que escupir o escupir. En efecto se aleja del contacto tomando asiento con normalidad, la espalda pegada al respaldo de la silla. Y junta todas sus piezas, establece su mejor faceta de seriedad y con un carraspeo expresa la realidad de sus pensamientos.

— A las cosas que quiero hacerte — responde, rasposo. En lo que él también quiere que le haga, en cientos de posibilidades; desde apretar sus meñiques hasta el movimiento más caliente que podrían experimentar empezando por desabrochar sus pantalones.

O un simple beso.

Para Oikawa Tooru cualquier posibilidad lo derretiría, destruiría en cenizas para volver a nacer, cual fénix, para simplemente seguir muriendo por Iwa-chan.

Pero siempre por él, así que desiste y sus mejillas no queman. Las contrarias coloridas. No obstante, lo que parece debilidad desaparece muy pronto pues de repente su abrigo se arruga en los hombros y las manos morenas se clavan allí para enseguida acercarle de modo que sus respiraciones son casi una, en menos de un instante. Un feroz instante. 

— Terminarás arrepintiéndote — declara Hajime en un brusco habla, como un grito susurrado, sobre su boca. 

El corazón en la garganta. Sus ojos exaltados.

Los adolescentes hacen cosas sin pensar. No es como si Oikawa pudiese meditar sus acciones con la mente en blanco, fresco o seguro, porque esto no es sobre Voleibol e Iwaizumi tampoco lo es. Así que es torpe, lo admite mas no en voz alta, y cree que cualquier acción, impensada, tendrá una reacción aún menos probable. Y si de todas formas de este desastre mental y material saldrá más caos, al diablo con el universo y sus leyes.

— Así que no me harás nada. De todas formas, si realmente necesitas ayuda solo tienes que decirlo. No tienes que ser tan orgulloso conmigo, si te ayudo volverás más rápido a la práctica. Y deja de delirar — prosigue Iwaizumi y lo suelta.  

Él ríe. Se deja caer, vencido, al asiento. 

— Por favor, Iwa-cha, no me subestimes. Soy una estrella fugaz saltando a través del cielo como un tigre, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad — tararea, la socarronería de vuelta en sí, en un hilo de voz. 

  — Soy un auto de carreras pasando como  _Lady_ _godiva_ _(*)_. Voy a seguir, seguir, seguir. No hay forma de detenerme. 

— Estoy ardiendo a través del cielo, 200 grados por eso el por qué me llaman señor _Fharenheit_ _.(*)_

— Soy cohete camino a Marte en ruta de colisión.

— Soy un satélite, estoy fuera de control.

— Soy una máquina sexual lista para recargarse como una bomba atómica, a punto de explotar.  

_Oh, oh, oh, ¡explotar!_

Oikawa despierta. Los ojos sorprendidos se encuentran como un rayo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? 

— Estoy viajando a la velocidad de la luz, quiero ser un hombre  _supersónico_  por ti — dice, urgente, serio, la voz calmada y directa. Ya no es parte de una canción. 

A punto de explotar. Uno, Oikawa inhala profundo, dos, exhala y calma los dedos inquietos a sus costados ¡tres! ¡Estalla! Se levanta con rapidez, al diablo la silla que al movimiento patea, y busca casi como desesperado el roce de Iwaizumi. Y al mismo instante el chico baja de la mesa y como imanes atraídos por un magnetismo inmenso e insufrible se juntan y adheridos buscan -mierda, mierda- esa adicción oculta que lento y rápido se descubre, las bocas encontradas en un beso ansioso superando el límite de lo profundo. 

Casi ilegal. 

Oikawa pierde la cordura, sus labios apretando y siendo apretados. La lengua de su compañero invade justo cuando pensaba en hacerlo, y esta vez pierde, completamente consciente sin embargo no es una derrota humillante, sino, por demás placentera.

Entonces se derrite. Se arma y desarma tantas veces que el corazón en sus oídos no es más que trasfondo mientras los nervios son aplastados por deseo, por ansioso deseo de hacer mucho más. 

A las cosas que quiero hacerte, repite, y que me hagas. Como hubo pensado, comenzando desde el desabrochar de un pantalón. 

  — Espera — Hajime apenas se separa y entre ellos la saliva ansiosa —. Estamos — comienza y le besa, Oikawa casi vuelve a perder la cordura y parece que en realidad Iwaizumi está tratando de detenerse a si mismo porque no es él, Tooru, quien inicia los besos sino quien los recibe, sonriente y perplejo — en — otro beso — la — un beso más largo. Iwaizumi  parece no decidirse entre hablar o besarle — escuela — finaliza y pone las manos sobre las suyas que a pesar de intentar ser paradas continúan moviéndose sobre el inicio del pantalón ajeno, los botones y el sierre.   

 —  Quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti — admite. Y se agacha sin esperar respuesta. Su rostro frente a un cierre entreabierto y la perfecta vista de la ropa interior, el bóxer masculino. E Iwaizumi se deja aprisionar por su boca, de alguna manera y de pronto, apoyado contra la mesa y él, eventualmente por necesidad observa de vez en cuando las muecas en su rostro, en el cerrado de ojos o la fuerte pronunciación en su frente durante los primeros estremecimientos de placer, cuando lo recorre lento pero preciso, lo invade de lleno y suelta de repente. En su boca ahora entreabierta mientras él persiste con su única intención de dar placer, de marcarlo para siempre ahora con sus dientes y después con su presencia, toda la vida.

— Oikawa... — escucha y luego siente el intento de parar sus movimientos, empujando desde su frente pero que solo logra desordenar algunos cabellos ya alborotados. Él insiste; una sensación desconocida está llenando todos sus sentidos, lo maneja y no hay forma de que esto acabe de otra manera. La adrenalina fusiona al deseo, la necesidad en aumento y el termómetro a punto de reventar. 

— No me detengas ahora — pide, por completo fuera de si mismo pero definitivamente consciente de todos estos sentimientos, enormes, ardientes, y ya apenas latentes porque está a punto de estallar (en todos los sentidos posibles) por Iwaizumi. El sabor húmedo dentro de su boca.

Y es capaz de devorarse todo de él, hasta la última gota.

~

Al parecer los actos de Oikawa vienen con consecuencia de retraso, una sombra tardía y estupefacta, molesta y pesada como un dolor insoportable que se forma tras haber cargado diez kilos de lo que sea, en la espalda. Y no poder andar.  
Él es consciente de ello, por supuesto, desde que ha aprendido a razonar y relacionar las cosas, los actos y actitudes según situaciones y cómo sobrellevarlas. Pero a medida que ha crecido, al parecer también, ha aprendido más a  _hacer el estúpido_  que enfrentarse directamente a los problemas. Quitando Voleibol, porque allí es  _todo terreno_  y diablos no me digas qué hacer. Si bien ser capitán no es una carga liviana que con un par de suspiros y buenas siestas se arregla y asume -aunque a veces funciona-, sino que tener tal título es sinónimo de una responsabilidad inmensa a pesar de que todos sus compañeros son confiables, mas también están esos problemáticos a los que debería poner un bozal y a callar, como es igual con sus propios ¡propios! amigos más cercanos que se alienan en su contra a diferencia de los planetas y finalmente lo hacen reventar. Uh, respira, respira. 

En conclusión, en no pensar antes de actuar. Como de pequeño, cuando creyó que al dejar la ventana abierta durante la noche los  _aliens_  podrían visitarlo (tomando a los vidrios corridos como una señal de invitación), por lo que tenía preparada su remera favorita consigo para mostrársela en cuanto arribasen y así convertirse en su amigo -sí, estúpido, pero la edad era más corta que la altura de Iwa-chan y los pretextos más divertidos-, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una gripe en pleno y helado enero. Pero aquello ya es tema viejo aunque Hajime lo siga recordando, pese a que no estuvo presente pero las madres divulgan las noticias como torrentes -añadiendo que no se vieron por un tiempo debido a la posibilidad de contagiar-, y diciéndole lo tonto que fue. Y era. Y es.   
Oikawa todavía desea con todo su ser haber contagiado a Hajime, con el fin de detener sus burlas.   
O siendo un poco más realista, como cuando se encariñó con el perro de la esquina y poco a poco, mediante cuidadosos acercamientos hasta que éste se dejó acariciar, fue dejándole comida desde pequeños trozos de su preciado pan de leche a escabullirse a escondidas mientras llevaba consigo alimentos más consistentes y variados que parecían festín para el perro, considerado su nuevo y fiel amigo. Sin embargo nunca pudo tenerlo por completo, ser su dueño y manifestar sus ideas de joven, como que duerma de los pies suyos más que nada en las frías noches donde apenas si podía llevar mantas viejas -en realidad prendas que ya ni cabían en su cuerpo- y protegerlo, porque se le negó la tenencia sin comprender del todo el motivo y finalmente tras largos días de llanto Iwa-chan se ofreció a cuidarlo. Ay. Su sonrisa fue tan grande en ese momento. E incluso con apenas catorce años estuvo a punto de estampar su boca con la suya debido a toda esa felicidad que lo invadió. Y más.  
Tooru siembre ha sabido lo valioso que Iwaizumi es, pero desde entonces fue como pulir todavía más aquel diamante. En tanto a la mascota no hay día que no le visite, literalmente, sólo excluyendo ocasiones extremas como campamentos intensivos, gripes y esas cosas en general. Por lo mientras, agradable.

En efecto, y regresando, tampoco pensar mientras se actúa. Por ejemplo, ahora y adelante, cuando acaba de hacer -quizás por donde se encuentran- una tontería gigante con niveles descomunales de peligro pero que él, sin pensar, por supuesto, por supuesto, ha sobrellevado hasta sobrepasar el límite. De rozar el máximo con los dedos. 

Y apenas recién es consciente en su totalidad del trasfondo de todo esto. De decirle a Iwaizumi con toda sinceridad que le mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos. O algo así. 

¡Se ha confesado mediante sexo oral! ¡Y es tan vulgar como extraordinario!   
Tooru había de pensar, entre sus cientos de escenarios posibles, que confesarse a Iwa-chan (si conseguía el valor necesario, o en todo caso lo expulsaría porque llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose) sería algo más  _suave_. O quizás espontáneo en cuanto a soltar un grito dramático porque ¡me gustas Hajime! Pero jamas, jamas, jamas supuso en sus visiones que primero sería el desenfreno y después los sentimientos. 

En cuanto terminaron con su tarea, en específico Oikawa motivando una acción sexual mediante sus labios que sin descaro limpiaron todo casi como si no hubo pasado nada, ambos se reincorporaron y desde entonces aquí están, sumidos en un silencio profundo que de tan espeso podría ahogarse.  

Oikawa advierte la silueta masculina moverse cerca de la salida.   
El sabor amargo le recorre todos los dientes. Espera que no sea lo que está pensando, pero es lo que está pensando; Iwaizumi marcha a la puerta, tampoco le mira a los ojos, a la cara, a los labios. 

Puede oír los latidos de su propio corazón. 

  — No te vayas —  pide esbozando una pequeña sonrisa apenada. Un murmullo necesitado ¡Pero no es momento de apenarse! Sea como fuere hace omiso a sus propios pensamientos pues el sentir es más fuerte y sus mejillas acaloradas tienen tanto potencial como esos saques en el punto justo. Ya. Basta de voleibol. 

Los pasos se detienen. Iwaizumi no voltea pero sí responde. 

— Tengo que limpiarme. Iré al baño. — La voz es tan avergonzada, o más, como la suya. Pero aunque quiera sonreír abiertamente porque no es el único y de alguna forma eso es genial, pareciera que se contagia de Iwaizumi, vaya ironía, y ésta nueva enfermedad amorosa es más fuerte por lo que se cohíbe el doble.

— Por favor —  vacila, la saliva subiendo y bajando en su garganta. Alza una mano abierta y la baja al segundo —. Vuelve. No quiero que esto se convierta en nada. — En absoluto. Ni un poco. Ni pensarlo. La idea de seguir simplemente como si los besos, y todo lo demás, no hubiesen existido podrían destruirle por completo. La mano vuelve a alzarse y se cierra en el aire. Y sin esperarlo su compañero gira sobre los talones. Rápidamente se lleva los dedos al pecho y lo aprietan con parsimonia.

Iwaizumi asiente despacio, sus ojos verdes y fijos en él, en este lío que se ha convertido tan de repente pero que ha estado guardado dentro suyo tanto, tanto tiempo. En un instante Iwaizumi desaparece de su campo de visión al mismo momento en que él murmura alguna especie de palabra, más similar a un gruñido, de que está de acuerdo. Que lo esperará. Y cree que haber transmitido las sensaciones mediante la mirada que le ha dedicado. 

De verdad que lo espera. 

Y sus besos. Y sus brazos. Y sus alientos apegados tanto como sus pechos en una distancia tan imprudente como peligrosa porque salir de la adicción es más difícil que ahondar miel. E imposible. 

Por lo mientras opta por la mejor opción y que de igual forma está obligado a conllevar; prosigue con la limpieza. Comienza barriendo pues las mesas ya relucen y no hay migas ni papelitos sobre ellas, sino en el suelo.   
Luego re-ordena las mesas con sus respectivas sillas y se asegura de ver todo en su lugar, con un poco de simetría placentera.   

Las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas que caen y de pronto la única puerta vuelve a abrirse. Él sentado en una mesa al azar, en la fila delantera.

  — ¿De nuevo estás pensando de más? — oye la voz de Iwaizumi recriminar. Pero en realidad no está pensando de más, no directamente porque su cabeza se ha ido por las ramas por si sola así que apenas gira un poco el rostro, que fijaba a un costado difuso, para verle con su pequeña sonrisa sin mostrar dientes; Iwaizumi luce renovado, casi una frescura agradable y contagiosa se puede ver a su alrededor.

— Para nada. ¿Quieres saberlo? — niega para luego ofrecer el verdadero meditar rondando dentro de su mente.

— De todas maneras lo dirás — dice Hajime mientras avanza hacia él. Al llegar recarga todo el peso en una pierna y allí se queda, observándole con su ceja alzada. Oikawa contiene una risita.

—  _Mmhum_  — asiente al compás de su cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa persistente —. Pensaba en cuando nos graduemos y vivamos juntos.  Seguramente sobreviviremos a base de comida pre-cocinada. ¡Y nuestras madres enojadas porque ninguno sabe cocinar! Ya puedo sentir la colleja con su palma y tus gritos de frustración porque eres horrible con las tareas de la casa. — La idea se manifiesta en su cabeza, visualizando un utópico escenario que pronto llegaría, a su tiempo, despacio, pero sabiendo que si distraía en un sólo pestañeo el momento habría de estar frente suyo sin notarlo. El correr del tiempo.  _Uh, uh_.   
Tooru observa a su mejor amigo. Sin dudas será un gran compañero de piso, después de todo ya es genial en los demás roles. 

  — ¿Incluso después de la graduación no podré librarme de ti? — Iwaizumi esconde el movimiento de sus labios como evitando que éstos se alcen para no dañar su orgullo, o la seriedad con la que se le dirige. Oikawa ríe y lo empuja con cariño en el hombro. Su compañero trastabilla un poco pero finalmente soltando también una risa ligera, de detonar la broma. 

  — No digo que vayamos a la misma universidad — razona —, pero convivir es otra cosa. Tantos años juntos, creí que sería obvio. — De cierto modo Iwa-chan también lo sabe, está seguro que contradice para fastidiarle porque así es pero -reitera- así es como le gusta. Y ahora está a punto de ahogarse con su propia miel. 

  — Y yo no puedo creer que voy a sufrirte el doble.   

Entonces una cosquilla en ambos lados de la cintura. Sin necesidad de bajar la mirada deduce las grandes manos adueñarse de una porción de su cuerpo, acoplarle contra él y generar la reacción en cadena desde un simple desenfreno a la básica acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas, posiblemente por el improvisto, junto con las cosquillas del bochorno, el bueno, el que es desencadenado por un gesto lindo, y vergonzoso hasta acostumbrarse, pero difícil de sobrellevar. 

 _Uh,_ _uff_ _._  

  — ¿Aún no te rindes? — burla, extendiendo la vista a su dentadura que poco a poco se ladea. Rodea su cuello con los brazos, uniendo las manos en la nuca y los cabellos revueltos y puntiagudos, e inevitablemente los ojos fijos en sus labios, esos que aún esconden una sonrisita, ya sea a propósito o mera inconsciencia de los cuales se siente tan -tan condenadamente y vaya qué hermosa condena- atraído.

— Ni un poco — contesta Iwaizumi. Y lo besa en la boca. Le aprieta los labios con fuerza y amor, los muerde de a ratos y los consuela con su lengua paseando sobre ellos, suavizando con saliva, su sabor, su todo, y Tooru siente por primera vez las piernas cuales gelatinas, porque es débil si se trata de Hajime, por primera vez la irónica sensación de descontrol a raíz de un enamoramiento trasnochado que con el tiempo ha logrado crecer más y más. Y derrotarlo con una victoria. 

El corazón alborotado, los latidos dentro de su cabeza, mas esta vez está bien. Todo encaja y está por encima de la línea de bien, del sentimiento correcto que ha tardado en su entrega pero, como no, la recompensa es de lo más satisfactorio. 

Que iwa-chan de por sentado que vivirán juntos es hermosamente dulce.

 _Agh_ _,_  basta. Te ahogarás. 

Qué importa. 

 _De todas formas te gusta estar allí,_ _sumergiéndote_ _._

 — Qué tal si nos saltamos la práctica — sugiere él una vez hubo recuperado el aliento y dominando su respiración. El pecho inflando despacio y soltando el aire desde su nariz apoyada contra la suya. Una distancia diminuta. 

Iwaizumi sonríe sugestivo y le da un beso rápido al que apenas es consciente y ni siquiera llega a cerrar los ojos. Una distancia efímera. 

— ¿Y dejar al equipo sin capitán ni vice capitán? — En parte tiene razón, sería una acción bastante imprudente de ambos si se parte desde el principio, él castigado y luego su compañero tampoco aparece por hacerle compañía, aunque lo último sólo ellos lo sepan.   

 — Makki y Mattsun sabrán qué hacer — responde, porque es cierto. Porque al momento de pisar la cancha son completamente un dúo maduro capaz de sobrellevar situaciones complicadas y hacerse con ellas como  _borrar y soplar,_  con la facilidad de no decaer. Y después de todo solamente es entrenamiento. 

Tonterías, tonterías.

Oikawa devuelve el beso con la misma rapidez. Qué diablos, de nuevo compitiendo hasta en estas cosas. 

— No faltaremos — decide Iwaizumi. Un mohín al oírle que deshace cuando éste continúa —: Pero podemos llegar un poco tarde. 

— ¿Un poco mucho, quizás?

— Muchísimo. 

~

Los pasos apresurados y a al mismo tiempo cuidadosamente calculados como intentar no producir sombra ni causar brisas con los movimientos. Lentos y rápidos. Suaves y ágiles. La entrada del gimnasio a pocos metros, la meta final. 

  — Deja de hacer caras y camina más rápido — exige Iwaizumi al verle, medio volteando pero sin detenerse. Él deshace sus muecas adoloridas mas en cambio continúa con sus pisadas precisas (aunque más lentas, pero seguras al fin) y cautelosas cual  _ninja,_ evitando casi como un especialista los charcos de agua acumulada. 

La tarde ha caído demasiado pronto. Las nubes desparramadas cerca de un sol grandioso pero con rayos más apagados. El viento es persistente, lo abruma de vez en cuando a pesar de llevar encima la chaqueta del club y si se concentra está seguro de poder oír las hojas y ramas mecerse despacio y de ratos más raudas, como crujidos aplastados. Es casi imposible creer que hubo una tempestad pues no hay rastros evidentes de la lluvia si no es en el suelo, en el agua desparramada que el viento frío lentamente está secando, y congelando sus huesos bajo la carne.

Su llegada tardía al entrenamiento se ha extendido más de la cuenta, entre besos lánguidos y roces tímidos en el salón junto a Iwa-chan y besos hambrientos en los vestidores de camino hacia aquí. La ambición fue más fuerte creando una larga distracción que al pestañear y preguntar en medio de un beso la hora tuvieron que salir corriendo con los nervios a flor de piel y ¡diablos, vamos a llegar un siglo tarde! Y gracias al buen sentido común primero optaron por vestirse y luego besarse. A veces el orden de los factores sí afecta el resultado. De haber salido corriendo con el uniforme normal y sin cambiarse de zapatillas ahora lo estaría lamentando, porque ni siquiera estaría aquí, sino refunfuñando en los vestidores lo que haría aún más tardía su llegada tarde. 

— ¡Mizoguchi nos va a matar! — grita Oikawa, los pies en puntita y haciendo gestos con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Iwaizumi persiste poco más adelante, a escasos pasos del gimnasio, pero ahora sí detiene al oírle. Los ojos verdes furiosos. 

— ¡Deja de gritar! — Y vuelve a trotar. 

— ¡Tu también estás gritando! — dice todavía más alto pero sin detenerse en cuanto avanzar. Llega hasta Hajime y éste le tira del mechón más cercano a su frente. Chilla y al segundo oye respuesta. 

— ¡Estoy susurrando gritos! — Oikawa cae en cuenta apenas ahora y se da una bofetada mental por ser tan ruidoso si supone deberían disimular seriedad en cuanto arriben, pero de todas formas es seguro que al ingresar por esta puerta serán asesinados por todas las miradas, excepto por la de perro loco puesto que siempre lo observa como querer asesinarle lo cual ya se ha acostumbrado, y también es menos probable que Shinji se enoje porque, diablos, ese chico es tan bueno aunque nunca se sabe pues los más santos son los peores y entonces un escalofrío le rasguña la espalda. Y después está Kunimi que debe estar demasiado preocupado por si mismo -y kindaichi- que mirarle mal será de las últimas cosas que quisiera hacer y quizás le da flojera hasta eso. Y...cállate, el punto, el punto. Ah, sí. 

Oikawa retoma el hilo de la conversación, sin perder el tono chillón.

— ¡Pues lamento no ser tan perfecto como tú, Iwa-hago todo bien-chan! 

Está seguro que Hajime rueda los ojos. Finalmente la puerta se posa a vagos centímetros. Él relame sus labios, hambriento.

— Cállate y entra, maldito demonio. — Ríe al sobrenombre e Iwaizumi le sigue la risa. Pero antes de siquiera apoyar los dedos sobre la puerta ésta se abre de repente, y calla hasta sus respiraciones. Dos siluetas firmes toman forma allí. El rasguñar en su espalda despierta. 

Y si las miradas pudiesen matar, en realidad, ahora estaría hecho cenizas.  _Al polvo regresarás._

— Oikawa — dice Hanamaki, como la personificación de la seriedad. Al oírle Oikawa percibe un un asesinato inminente; el suyo. Al lado del pelirosa  se acomoda otra silueta, la más alta de los cuatro presentes.

— Iwaizumi — dice entonces Matsukawa, mirando hacia el susodicho y éste devuelve la mirada, impasible. De no ser por la nueva tranquilidad natural, un trueno habría resonado entre ellos. 

Oikawa, de estampía desesperado, intenta quebrar la tensión por lo que se inclina levemente en señal de saludo hacia sus amigos y toma al fornido desde el brazo. Luego tira de él e intenta pasar por medio del dúo mas la barrera se convierte en hierro indestructible y ellos rebotan cuales resortes. 

  — ¿A dónde creen que van? — preguntan Makki y Mattsun con una escalofriante sincronía. Oikawa queda de piedra. Los dedos se le escurren solos e inevitablemente deshace el agarre y ahora los brazos en sus costados, el lugar inicial. 

 _Caraajo_.   

¿Es demasiado tarde para explicar porqué han de llegar tarde? 

Tarde, tarde, tarde. 

En cuanto a la gravedad de la situación, tanto él como Hajime poseen una incógnita visible en todo el rostro, mientras Tooru puede sentir sus propias cejas fruncirse de pura inercia, pero también, inoportuno y fuera de lugar, contiene un poco de risa debido al tan severo momento. Mejor reír que llorar, ¿no?     

— ¿A entrenar? — responden ellos, él un poco más lento como repitiendo y reafirmando las palabras en boca de Iwaizumi.  _Ugh_ , qué torpe. No puede ser que esté siendo tan débil en estos momentos, pero a su vez sí puede ser porque Issei y Takahiro son capaces, y más, de hacer temblar hasta su sombra si han de tener motivos. Y al parecer los tienen. Y sus ojos no han vacilado en ningún instante. 

El aire frío se siente herviente en su rostro, en las orejas y manos descubiertas. De a poco sofocante. 

— Han estado la mitad de la tarde fuera. ¿Tan sucio estaba el salón? Creí que solo era castigo del gran rey, pero al parecer arrastró consigo a su caballero favorito — expresa Matsukawa y el aire torna más asfixiante, de algún modo bochornoso pues han sido descubiertos y vaya a saber qué cosas han imaginado sus otros dos amigos de modo que quema todavía más. Sus mejillas acaloradas. De a poco caluroso.  
Pero luego se desvía hacia Hanamaki, como buscando comprensión en el chico, no obstante éste los observa con la mirada entrecerrada, acusadora, casi con un tono cómico. Diablos, ¡realmente no puede tomarlo en serio! 

Oikawa aprieta los labios. Los dedos inquietos empujándose entre sí sobre su abdomen. 

— Uh, ¿Sí? Tendrían que haber visto, por dios,  _cuáanta_  suciedad juntan los adolescentes — los nervios responden por él, gesticulando con las manos, enfatizando sus palabras. 

La ceja alzada de Matsukawa, el viento frío arremolinando hojas y su cabello, y el entrecejo enmarcado de Hajime. 

 — De todas maneras el entrenador dijo que harán el doble de entrenamiento — declara Mattsun con un ápice de sorna en la voz. Y automáticamente una sonrisita pronunciada junto a las pobladas cejas a la altura de su propio gozo; altas y extendidas. 

— Que lo disfruten~ —  completa Hanamaki y ambos se hacen a un lado de modo que salen del edificio a diferencia de ellos que deberían entrar a pesar de que serán atormentados por irresponsables. Bah, lo que sea. De cualquier forma él ha disfrutado gran parte de su castigo, y si acaso en este nuevo sufrimiento físico también estará iwa-chan, que se vaya al diablo el resto. 

  — ¿Y ustedes a dónde van? — inquiere Iwaizumi. De pronto Oikawa se pregunta lo mismo y una mueca confusa en su boca mientras los sigue con la mirada. Makki y Mattsun detienen un momento.

— Yo voy al vestidor a guardar las rodilleras, no sé porqué las traje. Ni siquiera las uso. — Issei alza una mano y apenas ahora las nota. Luego mira a Makki como buscando también una respuesta. Oikawa se impacienta al lánguido lapso del pelirosa.

— Descanso — contesta al fin, un movimiento desinteresado de hombros. 

— Excusa — agrega Mattsun mirándole de reojo. Una sonrisa distinta. 

Qué calor. ¡Y estamos en invierno!  
De repente de nuevo esta burbuja extraña entre los cuatro, no obstante ahora parece haber un fuego consumando hasta el aire. Pero no del todo malo, algo, algo, algo más. Oikawa se relame, ansioso. La lengua se desplaza hasta en los dientes.

— ¿Las dos? — pregunta Takahiro hacia el más alto sin necesidad de respuesta. Y una deslumbrante sonrisa en ambos. Oikawa tiene que desviar la vista para no cegarse.  Y sin nada más para decir se marchan, a su manera y en su propio mundo del que él e Iwaizumi parecen excluidos. De momento. Pero excluidos.

Iwaizumi lo jala desde el brazo cuando se tarda más de cinco segundos perdido, ahora sí mirando en dirección a sus compañeros con la diferencia que están de espalda y ya no se siente de estorbo. Ni el daño en sus ojos.

— Vamos, Kindaichi nos está llamando. 

Tras un par de suspiros Oikawa se prepara mentalmente para el reto, palabrerías fuertes o -lo que es peor- vagas palabras pero escalofriantes, para el dolor corporal porque harán doble de todo los ejercicios físicos y ya es notorio el peso en sus piernas. 

Bueno. Aprieta los puños y truena el cuello. 

— Estoy listo — dice en completa seguridad. iwaizumi le golpea en la cabeza y lo desarma. 

Ahora están iguales.

~

Oikawa tooru no es un prodigio.

Oikawa es un jugador eficiente, no es un prodigio. Eso es algo que sabe perfectamente, y la carga se ha hecho añicos a lo largo de los años. Porque a pesar de carecer una habilidad natural activa al cien por ciento, aún no ha alcanzado su límite. Y si ha de perder la energía, prefiere hacerse con ella mediante arduo esfuerzo en vez de lamentarse, tontamente, sabiendo que incluso podrá superar esa brecha que hay entre los genios y él. Y gobernar la cancha.

_Aquellos que poseen algo superior a ti tienen un nivel distinto desde el momento en que nacieron._

— ¿Aún no has ido a casa? Dije que yo cerraría. — La pregunta de Iwaizumi coincide con el golpe que proporciona su palma contra la pelota. Oikawa cae directo y firme luego de un gran salto; los pies en la tierra. La pelota golpea en seco del otro lado de la cancha y el sonido retumba para quedar en silencio, nuevamente. 

La respiración agitada dentro de sus oídos. Un par de pasos, se inclina y otra pelota en sus dedos. Hace girar el objeto, lentamente, antes de preparar un nuevo saque. Mas Iwaizumi consigue lo que venía a hacer, interrumpirle.

 — Ya has practicado suficiente. Y debimos terminar hace dos horas. Recoge tus cosas, yo bajaré la red. — Hajime no tarda ni un segundo que lo ve frente suyo pero a la vez en la lejanía; en el medio de la cancha desarmando la red. Oikawa se impacienta: ¡todavía no está satisfecho!    

— El torneo de primavera está muy cerca. Primero tengo que terminar de mejorar mi servicio y así podré tomar tantos puntos como pueda sin importar a quién nos enfrentemos — admite junto a un pequeño mohín disconforme pero también empleando su mejor tono de solidez. 

Iwaizumi camina hasta la otra punta de la red y termina de hacerse con ella de modo que cae al suelo creando un sonido hueco, una caída vacía que a él desespera y le arden los ojos. 

¡Debe seguir practicando!

— Detente — advierte Iwaizumi encaminándose hacia él. Después le quita la pelota de las manos y la arroja al cesto junto con la red que mantenía bajo el brazo. Tooru perplejo. 

Parpadea, una, dos, cinco veces. Traga en seco y lleva las manos a la cintura, una pose orgullosa.

— No me detengas ahora.

— No, Oikawa ¡Estás esforzándote demasiado, de nuevo! Deja de eso, sólo logras autodestruirte. Ve por tus cosas, yo guardo esto. — Su compañero señala la puerta e indica, a juzgar por la orden, que se dirija a los vestidores. Pero él no cede. 

Las ruedas del canasto rechinando sobre un suelo reluciente. Iwaizumi recoge las pelotas a lo largo de la cancha con las cuales él ha servido. El chillido explota en su cabeza. 

— Autodestrucción de la materia — repite, y lleva una mano al mentón —. La materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma. — Y aprieta los dedos sobre sus costados, las uñas perfectamente cortadas sin embargo tan filosas como navajas. El abrazador sentimiento de no calzar en el zapato, de no estar preparado y, _mierda Iwa-chan, sé lo que hago._ Y si no se prepara para ello, será comido vivo. 

—  _Agh_ , por favor, calla al estúpido  _nerd_ que llevas dentro y piensa con claridad. Mira, Oikawa, has hecho cosas increíbles a lo largo de estos años, asimismo cosas estúpidas. Pero nada quita el hecho de que seguramente te has esforzado más que nadie aquí. Sí te lastimas,  _de nuevo_ , todo se irá al diablo al igual que nuestro torneo porque el estúpido de nuestro capitán está lesionado por ser un imprudente que a pesar de tener cerebro no suele usarlo en situaciones  _crónicas_ — dice Hajime entre subidas y bajadas, la voz ronca y dulce, de a momentos suave y luego firme, tediosa.    
A él se le estruje un poquito el corazón. No obstante alinea sus pensamientos, les da color y los expresa: 

— Puedes pisar la luna y entonces mañana todos van a recordarte. Pero apenas has dejado una huella, dos o tres. Has pisado un mínimo fragmento de luna, has viajado por días para conllevar la hazaña y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el sacrificio, porque no importa si lastimas tu propio cuerpo en el intento, tan solo has dejado una gota de agua en un mar inmenso.   
Nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces contra Shiratorizawa, llegó el momento de ganar. Aplastarlos. Y pisar fuerte. 

Y aunque realmente esto no se trata sobre Shiratorizawa, u oponentes en específico, ellos son los últimos a los que se han enfrentado, los que les han enseñado la derrota refregada en sus ojos. Por lo que su gran orgullo ha resurgido de las heridas y está de nuevo dispuesto a la batalla. 

— Pero aún puedes regresar — responde Hajime y se olvida del canasto mientras vuelve hacia él —. Puedes dejar más huellas. Explorar todo el universo si es necesario. Pero para ello necesitas tiempo. Tomar calma, acostumbrarte a bajar para luego subir tan alto...Y decaer, de nuevo. Sin embargo, seguirás avanzando, pisando, aplastando, y nuevamente estarás en la cima. No porque falles una vez tu mundo se quebrará. Al contrario,  _alienkawa_ , las cosas se pondrán mejores si usas ese gran orgullo tuyo para tomar fuerzas y saltar. El equipo con los mejores seis es el más fuerte. Así que ahora iremos a casa y descansarás para retomar mañana, y todos los días. 

— ¿Y tú estarás ahí para ayudarme cuando caiga, cuando pierda el sentido y estire mi mano para que la tomes? — Tooru siente las piernas flaquear, algo así como debilidad se desliza dentro de su cuerpo, pero ésta detiene muy pronto cuando oye:

— Si tu lo estarás para mi.

— Por supuesto. — E Iwaizumi sonríe con todos los dientes al oírle. Es precioso. Oikawa desea fotografiar el momento. Pero no importa, no cuando ya ha quedado grabado para siempre en sus pupilas, en el interior de su mente y es esta dicha lo mejor que le ha pasado. Después de sus besos. 

Y de repente se siente invencible, como una vez hubo pasado exactamente junto a Hajime en un mismo edificio.   
Pasea la lengua por sus labios, una ambición hambrienta, feroz, lo consume. Pero pronto sus piernas trastabillan y cae de rodillas. 

Oh, no, qué humillante.

— Ash, eres un idiota — dice un Iwaizumi con la mirada fruncida, pero para nada suena a un insulto. En un pestañeo está sobre su ancha espalda, la cabeza acomodada en su cuello. Él tiene el ilícito deseo de aspirar hondo y llenarse de la masculinidad que le caracteriza, como una embriagante esencia que debe memorizar y luego imaginar. 

— Pero así es como te gusto — indica, apenas vacilando, sobre el oído de Hajime para luego apoyar completamente la cabeza en su cuello y rodearlo con sus brazos. Entiende entonces que Iwaizumi lo llevará a los vestidores para luego seguir limpiando.

Un corto silencio. 

— Así es.

De nuevo la sensación invencible. Oikawa se deja arrastrar por ella y cierra los ojos, un poco cansado, un poco satisfecho.

— Cada día confirmo más nuestra una relación de perfecta confianza — medio ronronea pedante. La otra voz gruñe.

— Como si quisiera tener algo así contigo.

 _Ja_. La garganta le quema. Rápido, sus ojos pesan, más rápido, ¡dilo antes de que te duermas!   
La sensación sube desde su estómago y vacila entre la lengua y el paladar. Tooru mira a su compañero, a ese que ha estado con él desde el principio, cuando perdían más dientes que competencias e inclusive esa era una competencia. Ve a ese chico que a su lado comenzó a jugar voleibol, al que estuvo en el primer y último rompimiento, en las buenas y en las malas,  entre golpes y pequeños abrazos. Y ve al de hoy, al de los besos cargados y el sabor de su lengua. Pero sea como fuere, a su lado siempre. Y entonces recupera el valor. El diamante brilla con más fuerza en esta noche de invierno. 

— Te quiero — confiesa y es como haber soltado por fin aire luego de mucho tiempo conteniéndose. Confiesa y sonríe, justo como la primera vez que a pesar de no rememorarla es la más importante. Porque estuvo con él. Y eso nada lo puede cambiar. 

— Ya cállate — Iwaizumi empuja su cabeza al costado de modo que provoca un golpe cuanto menos doloroso. Pero sus quejidos apagan muy pronto cuando lo escucha continuar, un murmullo amoroso —: También te quiero.

El corazón descontrolado, los ojos tibios y agrandados con su color tan chocolatoso como dulce, y una sonrisa iluminado hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos.

Porque si Iwa-chan estará allí con él, girando en su órbita y avivando la luz de esperanza, como el brillo propio de una estrella, Oikawa tooru, dueño de un orgullo insaciable, podría convertirse en el gran rey del universo, de miles de galaxias incluidas.

.

.

.

(...)

.

.

.

— Despierta, despierta — ordena la voz, desesperada dentro de su oreja, en el caracol electrónico. Unas manos -que no son unas manos porque están cubiertas con el traje- le sacude el cuerpo, casi sin desestabilizarlo por la falta de gravedad.

—No, Iwa-chan — insiste él. Abre los ojos una fracción de segundo, el efímero movimiento de una estrella fugaz —. Quiero seguir soñando — responde, como últimas palabras, antes de caer de nuevo hacia el sueño; hacia ese infinito mundo perfecto de colores y movimiento constante. De sabores y sonidos reales, aromas y suspiros que se encuentran, cálidos o fríos, entre besos y sonrisas.

Las llamas amarillas de una nave incendiarse que se consume, explotando, haciendo tanto ruido pero sin hacerlo realmente porque aquí en el espacio el sonido es un eco hueco, vacío, y mil llamas que se apagan, lentamente, hasta el deterioro de la materia.

Y de nuevo la calma, el sol, los planetas, las estrellas y la sombra invisible de una nave que existió y ya no está. A su lado, dos viajantes.

Astronautas.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Semi-enamoramiento/semienamorado, por si a alguien le interesa: "Gracias por el fuego" de Mario Bendetti. 
> 
> (*) Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás; Es una referencia a la Biblia. Génesis 3:19. // Básicamente es una historia irónica.
> 
> (*) Lady godiva: Personaje mítico inglés, increíblemente bella. Su marido era un conde que exprimía a sus súbditos con abusivos impuestos. Ella se compadeció de estos pobres hombres y le pidió a su marido que bajara los impuestos. Éste accedió con una condición: que la mujer cruzase el pueblo a caballo y desnuda. Ella aceptó la propuesta y después de pedir al pueblo que permanecieran en sus casas y no la miraran, cruzó las calles desnuda sobre el caballo. Su marido cumplió su parte del trato y rebajó los impuestos. Queen hace referencia a ella, "siguiendo y siguiendo", como estar en un auto de carreras que no puede ser detenido. 
> 
> (*) Fharenheit/Farenheit: Es una escala de temperatura. 
> 
> nt:
> 
> ¡Ops, final enredado! Es decisión suya tomar cualquiera de las dos situaciones como el universo real. En todo caso, si se escoge el bueno, esto sería una introducción (precuela) de "Amor, locura y constelaciones", mi pequeño fic Iwaoi. Lo demás son tonterías (?) 
> 
> Insisto con la idea de que aquí Makki y Oikiwi son compañeros de salón, mientras, por otro lado, Iwa y Mattsun también. La historia se desarrolla en el mismo tiempo de "besos" mi otra historia, Matsuhana. ♥
> 
> Hay un ligero cameo con la famosa canción "Don't stop me now" de Queen, que introduje por gusto propio. Idk, no hay mucha explicación, me pareció divertido. Sobretodo en la parte lime. Y porque amo a Queen con todo el corazón. ♥ 
> 
> Y cuando Oikawa habla de devorarse todo de él, sí, hablo del semen. :0 juasja
> 
> También hay diálogos sacados del canon, ya sea manga o anime, que orientan un poco la vida de Tooru y esas cosas. 
> 
> Ya saben, cuando se trata de tu personaje favorito investigas hasta debajo de las piedras (?)
> 
> Y amas todo de él. 
> 
> En fin. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Me disculpo por cualquier error o falta, escribo medio dormida (¿) ☻abrazos, abrazos.☺♥
> 
> Pd: Espero traer prontos mas shots, seguramente el próximo será Matsuhana o Kuroken porque OTP.


End file.
